


Line of sight

by firewoodwander



Series: the obligatory modern au [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sexual Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewoodwander/pseuds/firewoodwander
Summary: Every time Kix opens his mouth, he has his attention. Every time he laughs, drinks, or looks at Rex there are eyes on him. It’s a good feeling. A good feeling he has a good feeling about.
Relationships: CT-6116 | Kix/CT-7567 | Rex, Hardcase/CT-6116 | Kix/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: the obligatory modern au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054547
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Line of sight

“He’s watching you.”

Kix jumps slightly, attention startled back to Rex after his morbidly curious watching of the couple really getting it on a few booths over. “What? No he isn’t.”

Rex chuckles and dips his head closer. “Yeah, he is. I told you.”

Across the table from them, the man Jesse had several weeks ago introduced to them as Hardcase glances away and takes a distracted sip of his drink. Rex watches him and his bouncing leg and leans in to nip the shell of Kix’s ear. 

_ “Rex,” _ Kix admonishes breathily, though he’s too slow to hide how he twitches. A hand slides down between the seams of Rex’s thighs in retaliation just as Rex catches the new guy’s eye and winks. “If it’s either of us he’s looking at, it’s you.”

Kix turns to give Rex one of his best eyebrows and slips the hand higher. Rex squeezes it between his legs, swallowing, and looks over to check again. 

“No, definitely you. But—he’s interested. Are you really going to say no?”

“I don’t need anyone else, Rex. It’s you I love.”

Rex grins and presses forward to kiss him. “Maybe,” he says against his lips, “but I sure as hell wouldn’t mind. Might even ask if I can watch.”

With a groan Kix knocks their foreheads together gently, the hand on his leg going briefly tight again.

“If either of you cared to notice,” Fives hisses, leaning around Rex’s shoulder, “he’s actually staring at both of you. And the rest of us are much less interested in the little show you’re about to put on, so I suggest you maybe leave it for the first date, hm?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Jesse scoffs. “This is hilarious.”

“Hey, hey, I just don’t want us to get kicked out, you know? I don’t think they’ll take kindly to these two shagging on their table.”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe they’d start a competition instead.”

Rex is sure he would have to be genuinely blind to miss the look Jesse gives Fives at that suggestion. And by the little gods, if they really don’t get together soon Rex is going to shove them in the airing cupboard of their flat and barricade the door.

“Hey,” Kix whispers. “You really up for it?”

Rex makes sure Hardcase is looking their way before kissing him again. “That didn’t take much convincing.”

“Shut up,” Kix says. “He’s hot.”

Humming, Rex presses himself into Kix’s side. “Sure is. Would you share, if Fives is right?”

“I wasn’t really going to leave you on the sidelines, you know.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that. Maybe I do only want to watch.”

Kix’s hand squeezes his thigh again before sliding down to a little more appropriate perch. “We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me here on [tumblr!](https://firewoodwander.tumblr.com/)


End file.
